1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coding apparatus that creates an image dictionary in which the image patterns constituting the input image and the identification information of the image patterns are associated with each other, and applies the created image dictionary to the coding processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, it is known to provide an image recording apparatus in which image information having a first image comprising a photographic image or graphics and a second image comprising characters is inputted, the area of the second image in the image information is detected, and the area of the second image is extracted from the image information and recorded. This enables the characters within the area of the second image to be converted into character codes and recorded for use as a keyword for retrieval. It is also known to provide a character area coding method in which a font database common to the coding and decoding sides is provided and the character codes, the font type and the like are coded.